Grand Entry
by Greenbucket5
Summary: Suddenly, a big blue box appears in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Out of it steps a duo to know absolutely nothing about the wizard world. Suddenly the Doctor has begun teaching DADA and Amy Pond is helping Hagrid out.  11th Doctor and Amy in HP6!


_A/N: Hey guys. Here´s a little something, I know I haven't been very active lately, but yesterday I got the urge to write some, so I continued with this old thing that has been lying in my documents pile for a long time._  
_I have no clue whether or not I'm going to continue this, guess it depends on the feedback I get!_

_Doctor Who and Harry Potter are not my properties, they are owned by someone way superior to me!_

_And yes, there will be a pairing later on if I continue this, that is, if you guys are up to it!_

Dumbledore lay the letter down on the table and stared at it in deep thought, yet another one had refused to accept the opportunity to become a DADA-teacher. He did understand why, though. Ever since Voldemort had applied for the position many years ago it had been as if the job was cursed; no teacher lasted for longer than a single school year. Every summer Dumbledore had to spend a considerable amount of time into looking for a new instructor, always somehow ending up with a single one who would take the job. There had always been this one person. But this time, with only a couple of days to go until September 1st, every single one of those Dumbledore had asked had refused. It appeared that the position's reputation was getting worse every year. Of course, things had gone rather badly last year, considering that the last DADA-teacher had been a Death eater in disguise.

He sighed and took down his glasses; however could he get himself out of this trouble? But suddenly, a terrible noise broke out from the middle of the room. Standing up, he drew his wand out, only losing his composure for a split second. Along with the noise, which reminded him of some kind of a dreadful noise from a blow horn, a peculiar blue kind of object started to appear right in front of his desk. It was tall and wide enough to fit a man in and it had a light on top of it that spun in circles in an alarming manner. As soon as the sound went quiet, the light stopped spinning. Keeping his wand steady, Dumbledore crept carefully closer to the extraordinary object. Apparently, according to the writing on top of the sides, it was a Police phone call box, whatever that was.

Suddenly it opened up from inside and out of it walked a man; he was strange to say the least, and right behind him walked a woman with red hair. The man looked around in Dumbledore's office before eyeing Dumbledore himself. Then, he smiled and let out his right hand for a handshake.

"Hello there, I'm terribly sorry to burst in on you like that. That little genius there," he nodded towards the red head, "just couldn't help herself and went crazy on the controls."  
The red haired woman put up a frown, "oh please, I didn't go crazy, it was you who allowed me to do whatever I wanted."

"Anyway, could you please tell us where, and perhaps when, we are? And don't forget the handshake." He nodded down to his still raised hand, only receiving a scrutinizing stare from the Headmaster. The man was tall, though not as tall as Dumbledore, with dark hair and a boyish look. He had a youthful spark in his eyes; though Dumbledore couldn't shake the feeling he was not as young as he looked. As Dumbledore returned to his seat, the two unfamiliar paid no attention to him and inspected the room. The woman was staring at the moving paintings of the former headmasters while the man was scrutinizing Fawkes the phoenix, Dumbledore's friend and companion.

"And may I ask, just who are you?" The pair of them froze and looked at him. The woman looked searchingly at the man and seemed to wait for his response before she herself would do or say anything.

The man cleared his throat and hurried to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Well, I'm the Doctor. And this charming young lady is Amy Pond." He waved a hand in the woman's direction that had come to stand by his side and nodded at his introduction. "And who might you be?"

"I am Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you, Doctor and Amy Pond. But I might have to annoy you with yet another question. Why are you here? And perhaps, what kind of travelling equipment is this you appear to have used to enter my office?"

"Well, you see, he doesn't really know why we're here. He pretends it's my fault but I really think he – "

"– I'm an old student, I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to drop by. Go a trip down memory lain, I guess." The man who called himself the Doctor smiled at Dumbledore. Of course their cover up was nothing but lies, but Dumbledore knew very well it wouldn't do any good to ask them further questions – they'd just avoid the subject. Instead, he would find an excuse to keep them there.

"Of course, I remember you. The Doctor; known as the brightest student in the history of Hogwarts. If I recall correctly," the man didn't seem to be taken aback at Dumbledore's statement at all. The woman, Amy Pond, on the other hand, had obviously not expected those reactions.

"Yes indeed, my dear headmaster! And I see things are going wonderfully! It's as if the school has never been in such a bloom before!" Dumbledore smiled at the sarcasm of the Doctor's statement; saying this at one of the most depressing periods in the history of Hogwarts. But of course, he couldn't know, could he?

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's in bloom; taking the dreadful events of the past few months into consideration. And of course our lack of someone to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, it's dreadful, really." Suddenly, the Doctor appeared to gain much greater interest in what Dumbledore was saying.

"Dreadful events? What kind of dreadful events?"

"Of course, you must know who the Dark Lord is and how Harry Potter told us all, that he was back. That is, if the pair of you are part of the wizard world." The woman's eyes grew bigger at Dumbledore's words.

"Wait a second, you said wizard world? Am I supposed to believe that we're in some kind of a loony land with a bunch of Merlins and Morganas doing magic?" The woman named Amy Pond threw the Doctor aside as she confronted Dumbledore. She was waving her finger at him as if she was shaming a five year old and her face held a doubtful look.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. I'm sorry, did I upset you? By any means, please feel at home ... tea?" Dumbledore asked as a cup of chamomile tea came flying in Ms. Pond's direction. The woman shrieked at the appearance of the cup and stepped backwards, the cup followed her smoothly, awaiting her to have a sip. The man returned to his position by Dumbledore's desk without giving the woman even a second look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really curious now. Is there any way for me to stay for a day or two?" Dumbledore smiled mildly as he realized things had gone precisely the way he planned.

"Of course, how would you like to become an emergency Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore knew the man wasn't fit at all to become a professor at the school, but he also had the feeling that the man standing in front of him was no ordinary man and that he would find a way to become fit for it, though it would probably not be totally non-suspicious.

"Defence against the – what now?" Suddenly a loud yell came from behind the man and he quickly turned around to see that Ms. Pond had fallen flat on the floor. The cup of tea had not fallen along with her but was floating above her, hinting her that it was still waiting for her to accept it. Apparently, she had been too suspicious of the cup to take it and, in an attempt to flee, had fallen down on the floor.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe her own ears. The Doctor had actually agreed to that Santa Clause's offer to serve as a teacher at that loony bin called Hogwarts. Out of everything she'd seen on her travels with the Time-lord, all the aliens, myths and dangers, this had got to be the most senseless thing they'd gotten into. A school dedicated to teaching children how to perform real and actual magic.

The old man had explained to them discreetly just what kind of a school Hogwarts was. Of course, he acted as if he believed the Doctor when he told him he was an old student, but it was pretty evident he knew way better. So in a game of words, the headmaster had explained to them just what kind of world they had fallen into.

Apparently, the world was split in two; the so called muggle world and the wizard world. Hogwarts, and that man Dumbledore were parts of the wizard world. The muggles, on the other hand, didn't have a clue that anything like magic existed, just like the regular human society of the earth she knew herself didn't have a clue about the aliens all around them.  
Of course, along with fixing the Doctor up with a job, Dumbledore had also come up with something for her to do while they would be staying there. She was assigned to assist the ground keeper. Of course she didn't really know what kind of assignments she would be expecting from that kind of position, but according to the Doctor, that was a worry for some other time. Right now, they were getting settled in a large room the Headmaster had given both of them, he probably thought they were a couple and therefore didn't place them in separate rooms, but neither of them even bothered to correct him. The Doctor had called dips on the bed as soon as they walked in, but of course, Amy wouldn't let him win that bet. He ended up winning though, and she was stuck on the couch.

The school building appeared to be an old castle, stone walls with long halls and secret exits. It appeared to hold enough secrets to last one more than a lifetime to find out. Amy loved the feel it gave, the smell that lay in the air and how the solid stone isolated every room so that noises from the outside found no way in.

The Doctor had gotten himself comfortable in the bed which was filled with fluffy pillows and blankets and was reading himself up on the subject he was supposed to start teaching in a matter of days. Of course, he had no idea whatsoever what it was about, the Doctor had travelled to great distances, but he had told her this world was something else. He'd heard of a place like this in his youth, but had never known anyone who had travelled there. To him, this had been like a distant dream until they arrived. Amy only wished they wouldn't get in trouble; this was a nice enough world for her to be content to stay for a short period of time.

"So, it appears we have to do a little bit of shopping before I start my historical career as a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!" The Doctor said, laying down the book he'd been reading.

"Oh, really? Is there anything you need before you start teaching young wizards, like knowing how to do magic yourself, perhaps?" Amy said sarcastically, she could only imagine him attempting to use his sonic screwdriver instead of a wand, that'd be quite typical of him, actually.

"Well, in fact I think I can do the magic thing well enough if I get a wand in my possession, the biggest problem is to know my subject. I need to know just what kind of 'Dark Arts' I'm going to teach the children to defend themselves from. Perhaps it's just some kind of aliens I already know that the wizards only sort as parts of their own world, or perhaps it's indeed a unique part of their own world. Now that would be interesting." He said,

"Yes, very interesting." Amy mumbled, clearly uninterested. She couldn't help but wonder how long the Doctor planned to stay in this place.


End file.
